Duo de Choc
by Nuagia
Summary: Deux femmes, un aizen, une situation plus que bancale, voila ce que ça donne
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer : Tout les personnages appartienent a Tite Kubo, Sauf Nina, Serah et Rikki.**

**Cet épisode fait office d'introduction et sera donc plus sérieux que les autres.**

_J'étais sur le toit, désespérée, balançant mes pieds dans le vide, envoyant mes larmes rejoindre la pluie sur le sol et disparaître parmi les gouttes. Moi, j'étais pareil, j'étais une larme, et j'allais me mélanger aux autres gouttes en tombant au sol, je serais enfin libérée... J'étais une jeune femme brune dont les cheveux m'arrivaient aux épaules, au teint blanc pâle qui me faisait légèrement passer pour une personne ne sortant jamais. Mes yeux étaient, si l'on en crois les rumeurs populaires, d'un vert émeraude, mais je les avait toujours trouvés plus foncés. J'étais d'une taille plutôt moyenne : Environ 1m75, et d'un poids tout aussi « moyen », je n'étais pas « maigre », mais je n'étais pas non plus en surpoids. Pourquoi est-ce que je voulais me suicider ? Une vie de merde comme la mienne ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue :_

_Une fois arrivés a karakura, mes parents décidèrent de nous lâcher, moi et ma sœur, Nina Kiryu, dans une pension aux airs miteux dont je me rappellerais toute ma vie : Le bâtiment étaient pourpre, ravagé par le temps, dont l'air qui se voulais majestueux donnait plutôt un air miteux, rien que d'évoquer ce souvenir me donne encore la nausée. A l'intérieur, le bâtiment était presque aussi miteux qu'à l'exterieur, si ce n'est plus. Les gens qui habitaient la dedans étaient des véritables cas sociaux, tous plus violent ou plus bêtes les uns que les autres... En tout cas, c'était comme ça que je la voyais a cet âge là. C'est d'ailleurs a cause de ça que ma sœur est devenue suicidaire. _

_La seule personne qui me raccrochais a la vie, c'était Ichigo Kurosaki, un jeune rouquin aux yeux marrons et au teint de peau assez clair. Il était le seul assez gentil pour venir me parler malgré ma réputation de caïd. Mais une fois qu'il a rencontré Orihime, il ne m'a plus jamais parlé._

_Rien que d'évoquer ces souvenirs me donnaient envie de sauter, et je ne voyais plus ce qui me retenais de le faire. Je me leva alors, me pencha en avant et ferma les yeux, attendant le bruit du choc, n'entendant que le vent qui siffle dans mes oreilles puis plus rien._

_Je ne le supportais plus, assise dans ma salle « secrète », moi, Nina Kiryu, une femme au teint pâle et aux cheveux et yeux noirs, assez grande et mince si on en croit les gens, Ne pouvait plus rien faire. En plus d'avoir été dans la même pension ou j'étais le punching-ball principal, je cachais aussi mon petit secret : _

_Tatsuki Arisawa, une bombe a mes yeux, cheveux noirs taillés court et aux yeux bleus que les gens insultaient de « Garçon Manqué ». Je trouvais ça ridicule... je ne savais pas pourquoi. Mais maintenant elle traînait avec une autre fille, Orihime Inoue, tout tournait autour d'elle, et cela me rendait malade._

_C'était trop tard pour regretter quoi que ce soit, car je tenais un couteau dans ma main. Et bizarrement, je ne me sentais pas peureuse. Je leva l'arme, et me transperça la gorge sans regret, me disant que la vie serait bien meilleure une fois que je l'aurais quittée. Je tomba au sol dans une douleur intense, et puis plus rien_

_Je me releva, comme ci de rien était, me demandant si j'étais vraiment morte. A ce que je pouvais voir, j'avais en effet touché terre et mon corps baignait dans le sang, mais... qui étais-je alors ? Je pouvais toucher mon corps actuel, mon âme, même, peut être. Je m'approcha d'une personne et passa ma main devant ses yeux, il ne cligna même pas des yeux, ne semblant pas me voir. Je lui tapota l'épaule et il se retourna, sans sembler toujours me voir. Il haussa ensuite les épaules et s'avança. Je me décida a faire mon chemin dans les rues, a la recherche d'une personne qui me verrais et pourrais m'expliquer ce qui ce passait. Malheureusement, je ne savais pas où j'allais, ni vers qui. J'espérais croiser Ichigo, et peut être me dirigeais-je inconsciemment vers la clinique Kurosaki. _

_Je rouvris les yeux, et regarda entre mes mains. Je n'avais plus de sabre, mais le trou dans ma gorge était encore là. J'avais froid, et je tremblais de tout mon corps. Je me leva et m'approcha de la sortie, ne préférant pas me retourner pour ne pas voir l'horreur qui se trouvait au sol. J'ouvris la porte et me mis a marcher dans les rues, semblant être devenue invisible aux yeux des gens. Je me posais plusieurs questions dont je savais très bien que je ne trouverais pas la réponse, et j'affichais un air totalement neutre. J'avais appris a masquer mes émotions et a me faire passer pour une véritable statue. Je me dirigeais vers la maison de tatsuki, consciente de vouloir lui passer un dernier salut avant de commencer a mourir._

_Je m'approcha d'une personne qui me semblais à la fois familière et à la fois nouvelle, je m'avança vers cette personne, pensant qu'elle ne pouvait pas me voir, mais elle me bouscula violemment sans même tourner le regard vers moi. Je tomba au sol, me demandant bien qui pouvait être cette personne, et ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'elle eut levé la tête que je compris. _

-Petite sœur...

_Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, et la joie me monta a la tête, rapidement remplacée par de la peur. Elle ne montrait aucune expression, comme a son habitude, mais elle avait un air beaucoup plus fantomatique, un teint plus pâle et un trou au niveau de la gorge. Je lui pris la main, mais elle était complètement frigorifiée. _

-Tu te sens bien, Grande sœur ?

_Elle haussa les épaules et me fis signe de continuer. Nous avancions sans rien dire, jusqu'au moment où je tenta une action timide_

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas... et toi ? _Me répondis-t-elle en haussant les épaules_

-Tristesse... Désespoir...

_Nous n'avions même plus le courage de faire des phrases entières, et nous étions plus proches que jamais en ce moment. J'arrivais a ressentir le moindre mouvement, la moindre respiration de ma sœur, et je me doutais bien qu'elle aussi. Nous ne nous disions rien, nous parlant par des échanges de regards, marchant vers un point certain d'un pas assuré. Je rentra dans la clinique kurosaki, et les deux hommes de la maison se tournèrent vers nous, nous dévisageant d'un air surpris_

-Pourquoi vous nous regardez comme ça, vous avez vu des fantômes ? _M'exclamais-je avant de plaquer ma main sur ma bouche, consciente de la connerie que je venais de dire_

_Ils me jetèrent alors des regards assassins, me rabaissant toujours plus bas. Ichigo se leva et s'approcha de moi. Il avait un air a la fois sérieux, mais tout de même un peu triste._

-Comment...

_Ma sœur lui fit signe de se taire et pris place sur un siège, se mettant a parler avec un calme et une sérénité qui lui était propre :_

-Nous ne sommes pas la pour nous faire regretter le passé.

-Ah ouais ? Pourquoi vous êtes là, alors ?

_Elle réfléchissais, et je pouvais bien sentir qu'elle ne savait pas elle même pourquoi nous étions venus. Elle tourna la tête vers moi en me questionnant du regard, et je lui répondis en haussant les épaules, elle décida alors de prendre la parole :_

-Tu es bien la seule personne qui a un comportement assez bizarre ici, et donc on s'est forcément rabattues sur toi...

-Et a ce qu'on peut voir, on a bien fait.

_Il poussa un long soupir et resta silencieux l'espace d'un moment_

-Vous avez quelque chose a accomplir ici... Mais quoi ?

_Il semblait plus se parler a lui même qu'à nous, mais il nous regarda quand même chacune l'une après l'autre, semblant plongé dans ses pensées. Quand il ressortit enfin de sa « transe », il me fixa, moi et ma sœur successivement très rapidement _

-j'ai peur d'avoir compris, malheureusement.

_Le silence qui régnais entre nous se fit plus pesant par la suite, et il semblait comme attendre un nouveau signal pour nous parler. Je hocha la tête et me prépara au pire._

-Vous vous cherchiez... et maintenant vous ne voulez pas vous séparer, c'est un peu difficile.

-Que faut-il faire, maintenant ? Demandais-je, craignant de plus en plus perdre ma sœur

_Il réfléchit un bon moment, puis se tourna vers son père qui hocha la tête et nous regarda tour a tour, semblant nous juger du regard, et il pris enfin timidement la parole :_

-Je vais vous emmener moi même là bas.

_Il s'approcha de la sortie en nous faisant signe de le suivre, et garda un air assez triste et mystérieux au visage durant tout le long du voyage. Toutes mes tentatives pour relancer la discution étaient vouées a l'échec. Le temps me paraissait d'autant plus long qu'Ichigo faisait des pas lents. Il nous arrêta a l'intérieur d'un magasin où les rayons étaient tapissés de bonbons en tout genr. Je m'approcha du comptoir, et un petit rire m'y accueillis_

-Nina-Chan, Serah-Chan, vous vous êtes enfin décidées, depuis le temps.

_Je restais silencieuse, un peu abasourdie par l'idée que Kisuke puisse me voir, et je me tourna vers ichigo comme si je voulais qu'il réplique. Il me regarda et s'avança du caissier en parlant d'une voix calme_

-Nous avons besoin de ton aide, kisuke.

_Il lui expliqua plainement et calmement la situation a son interlocuteur qui l'écoutait d'une oreille attentive, puis son air se fronça légèrement et ils continuèrent leur messe basse ainsi quelques temps. Quand ils se retournèrent enfin vers nous, ils avaient tout les deux un sourire aux lèvres. L'instant d'après, Kisuke plaqua sa paume sur mon visage et je perdis connaissance._

**PoV Nina : **

_Je repris connaissance attachée a un siège dans une salle a l'air assez riche. J'analysais intérieurement tout les moyens de sortie, mais il me semblait ne pas en avoir. _

_Je fis rapidement le tour des lieux avec mes yeux, et je pouvais voir plusieurs personnes debout semblant comme monter la garde._

_Il y avait tout d'abord un titan au teint assez foncé, aux cheveux noirs en piques avec des grelots au bout, portant fièrement un cache-oeil sur son œil droit et une énorme cicatrice le long de l'oeil gauche, ainsi qu'un grand sourire._

_Sur ses épaules se trouvaient une gamine aux cheveux lisses rose bonbons et aux yeux roses, mais un peu plus foncés. Elle était en train de manger des bonbons et semblait nous regarder avec un air un peu sournois._

_Au centre, il y avait un très vieil homme, sûrement l'ancien du village, aux yeux rouges a demi fermé, au visage chauve et couvert de cicatrices, aux cils et a la barbe longue. Sa barbe est d'ailleurs comme lacée avec un fil violet et va jusqu'à presque toucher le sol a ce que je puis voir. Son regard était calme et juste, et il nous analysais avec objectivité rien qu'avec ses yeux_

_A sa droite, il y avait un homme a l'air froid et sévere, aux longs cheveux raides et noirs lui tombant aux épaules avec un petite « serre-tête » Blanc, des yeux gris qui calmerais même... Je ne préfère pas penser a elle. _

_Ensuite, mon regard revint sur le dernier angle, et Ichigo se trouvait la, debout entre moi et ma sœur. Je n'osa même pas l'interpeller et préféra rester silencieuse. Ma sœur me jetait des regards angoissés que je venais de remarquer, et je lui fis signe de rester calme. Au bout d'un moment, le « directeur » Tapa du poing sur la table, semblant nous avoir attrapé en plein regard et avoir compris que nous étions toute les deux éveillées._

-Bonjour, mesdemoiselles, je me permet de me présenter. Je suis Genryusai Yamamoto, gardien des âmes de la soul society en chef.

_Je haussa un sourcil et tourna la tête vers ma sœur, comme pour lui demander des informations, et elle haussa les épaules. Cela m'arracha un petit soupir et je me tourna de nouveau vers le vieil homme pour prendre la parole, mais le froid me doubla_

-Si je puis me permettre, ces personnes m'ont l'air de tout ignorer de notre monde.

_Au bout d'une dizaine de longues minutes d'explication, je compris enfin qu'on était mortes et qu'on était là où toutes les âmes allaient. Et Ichigo nous avait bien expliqués que nous devions devenir des shiningamis a cause du fait que notre mémoire n'avait pas été formatée et que nous présentions quelques traces d'énergie spirituelle. Je n'avais pas envie de me joindre a eux, mais je crois que le choix n'était pas mien. Je fis un petit signe de la tête comme pour dire que j'étais d'accord, puis on envoya une personne pour nous délivrer moi et ma sœur._

-Vous aurez quartier libre, mais revenez ici au moment ou vous serez perdues.

_Je hocha de nouveau la tête et me leva de mon siège pour me diriger vers la sortie, et ma sœur me rattrapa a mi chemin. Nous avons alors échangés de nombreux regards, nous parlant d'un code que seuls nous pouvions comprendre. Nous marchions alors pendant plusieurs minutes, regardant autour de nous le monde qui s'offrait maintenant a nous, dans un style d'architecture très médiéval et où les gens semblaient avoir une hiérarchie ressemblant a celle du moyen-âge, avec 13 divisions._

_A peine que nous avions finis nos échanges de regards que nous passions a coté d'un bar. Je m'arrêta sur le coup, devinant bien que ma sœur allait me demander que nous y allions, alors nous sommes rentrés et nous nous sommes fait invitées par une personne portant un chapeau de paille sur une robe a fleur, il cachait son visage et ne nous le dévoila qu'une fois que nous étions assises a sa table._

_Il avait des cheveux bouclés marrons avec une queue de cheval, un visage d'un teint assez clair et pointu et des yeux noirs lui donnant un air détendus. Il avait aussi une petite barbe assez fine autour de la bouche et le long du menton, et il nous souriait._

-C'est rare qu'une femme ne me fuis pas rien qu'en me voyant, et encore moins deux femmes !

_Il éclata de rire et m'arracha un petit sourire. Ensuite, il nous commanda une boisson en gardant un sourire au visage_

-Donc vous êtes de nouvelles shiningamies ? Je m'appelle Kyoraku Shunsui, je suis le capitaine de la huitième division.

-Je suis Nina Kiryu, et voici ma sœur, Serah Kiryu.

_Il hocha silencieusement la tête et nous fit ensuite a chacune un baisemain_

-Sachez que si vous voulez une personne pour vous entraîner ou vous apprendre les arts, venez me voir.

_Il nous lâcha enfin et nous laissa boire notre verre. Personnellement, je le trouvais plutôt sympathique et je me disait que si tout les capitaines étaient comme ça, ce séjour allait s'avérer être beaucoup plus qu'agréable. Après avoir fini notre sake, j'étais déjà déterminée a devenir son élève. Une personne aussi agréable et bon vivant que lui ne pouvait quand même pas être mauvais professeur, si ? Je m'inclina devant ma sœur qui n'avait plus envie de me suivre et qui retourna sans moi jusqu'à l'endroit d'où nous venions. En vérité, le capitaine Shunsui avait déjà compris que j'étais déterminée a être son élève, car il ne faut pas le croire stupide._

_Il m'avais recueilli dans sa division, et m'avais appris son style de combat, un style très défensif qui reposait plus sur le fait d'encaisser les coups et d'attendre le bon moment pour riposter. J'ignorais totalement a ce moment que cela scellerai mon destin. Il m'avait aussi appris dans un tout autre registre a écrire des poèmes, un art que j'avais toujours trouvé si beau et si calme..._

Au bout d'un moment, après m'avoir montré le jardin dont il se servait de source d'inspiration, bien caché au fond de sa cave, qu'il appelait lui même « jardin d'éden », il me fit la révélation qui allait a tout jamais changer ma vie :

-Nous allons t'envoyer a l'académie.

Voilà qui concluera le premier chapitre de cette aventure

Merci de laisser vos reviews, vos critiques et vos conseils, j'accepte tout les commentaires quelques peu construits


	2. Un nouveau Départ

_Alors j'allais aller a l'académie ? Voilà la question que je me posais en étant sur la route. J'étais accompagnée bien sûr d'une autre personne, afin de ne pas être victime de mon « piston », malgré que le chapeau de paille avec une rose accrochée au devant, cadeau de Shunsui, ne cachait pas grand chose. En chemin, j'étais entre l'appréhension et le plaisir. Toute appréhension disparut quand je vis une personne devant moi. Ma sœur, Serah, se tenait devant moi, souriant de toutes ses dents, dans un haori de classe moyenne, et je la pris dans mes bras pour bien marquer nos retrouvailles. _

-Tu m'as tellement manquée, Grande sœur...

_Je hocha silencieusement la tête puis la lâcha enfin, un sourire aux lèvres, et me sentant comme requinquée. Savoir que j'allais a l'académie avec ma sœur suffisait a me calmer. J'attrapai d'ailleurs sa main et m'approcha avec elle de l'énorme bâtiment. A peine nous étions rentrés dans le bâtiment qu'une personne attira mon œil, et surtout mon oreille_

-Au pervers !

_Je m'approcha des deux personnes de la querelle, l'une étant une jeune femme aux cheveux roux et coupés court et aux yeux noirs qui me rappelais un peu Tatuski de par sa manière d'agir assez brutale, et l'autre était un grand homme aux cheveux jaunes orangés lui tombant a la nuque portant une chemise noire et un pantalon gris. Il mâchouillait un épi de maïs et préféra se reculer un peu en me voyant arriver, il n'avait pas l'air vraiment méchant et semblait même éviter les ennuis._

-Merci... Nina, c'est bien ça ?

_Je hocha silencieusement la tête_

-Je m'appelle Kiyone Kotetsu... Je serais votre compagne de chambre, enchantée.

_Je lâcha un petit sourire silencieux et m'avança vers l'endroit du premier cours, le bâtiment étant plus petit a l'intérieur qu'il n'en avait l'air, et les couloirs étant assez simples d'accès et compréhensibles. Ce fût d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je trouva rapidement ma salle, et m'y installa au fond de la salle et rabattis mon chapeau sur mes yeux pour cacher la direction de mon regard ou encore mes occupations. Le professeur commença a parler, mais je ne l'écoutais même pas, trop occupée a écrire un poème pour témoigner déjà de mes sentiments a Kiyone. C'est Kyoraku-Taicho qui m'avais appris à ne pas mariner dans mes sentiments et a toujours parler franchement, c'est pourquoi que j'envoya un petit avion de papier directement dans la main de ma colocataire._

« Aujourd'hui, premier regard, tu m'as attirée,

Et avant même de le comprendre je t'aimais.

Sache que jamais je ne t'abandonnerais

Il sera donc libre a toi seule de m'ignorer

Cette lettre je l'écris comme en transe

De ce sentiment que je ressent envers toi

S'il-te-plait fais moi savoir ce que tu en pens'

Dis moi si jamais tu t'engages sur cet' voie

Signé,

Nina Kiryu »

_Je me balança un peu sur mon siège en regardant ma victime sous mon chapeau, et elle se mit a rougir en regardant autour d'elle, puis elle m'attrapa du regard et leva la main en demandant a sortir de cours. Voyant que notre pervers d'avant n'étais plus là, je me décidais a la suivre discrètement, faisant signe a ma sœur d'attirer l'attention._

_Kiyone se baladait seule dans la ville, n'allant même pas vers l'infirmerie, elle semblait errer un peu partout. Elle était rouge de honte, sûrement de par ma faute, et elle avait presque réussi a me rendre coupable. Je la suivais depuis les toits, m'assurant de la garder en vue a une distance de sécurité, faisant le moins de bruits possibles, mais c'était sans compter l'obstacle qui lui fit tourner la tête vers moi. Merde. D'un coup, mon monde paradisiaque et calme venais de s'effondrer en même temps qu'elle. Elle partit dans une course en m'ayant mal comprise. _

_Je la suivis, lentement, me focalisant sur sa pression spirituelle, et écrivant un poème d'excuse. J'avais tout d'un coup l'impression d'avoir fait une grosse boulette, et je me sentais mal. Je m'arrêta devant un abre en savant qu'elle était derrière, et je lui jeta un papier en repartant en cours, les mains dans les poches, consciente d'avoir fait une grosse connerie._

« Excuse moi de t'avoir tant importuné,

mais ce que je voulais c'est de te protéger

Le pervers était encore dans la nature

Je n'allais quand même pas te laisser en pâture.

Sache que je ne t'harcelerais plus jamais

Rien de plus important a mes yeux que ton bien

mais malgré tout toujours je te défenderais

sache que je serais là a te tendre la main. »

_La journée passa plutôt rapidement, et je pus arriver a me dégoter plusieurs moments seule avec ma sœur, ou elle me raconta notamment son utilisation de ses charmes a son avantage, notamment le fait qu'elle aille même jusqu'à draguer les profs. Je trouvais ça honteux, mais elle trouvait ça quasiment normal et je ne pouvais rien y faire. Elle avait toujours été du genre a draguer tout ce qui bouge, mais jamais a ce point là !_

_Le soir approchais, et je me rapatria dans ma chambre. Des leçons vite envoyées, et puis je me suis mise a méditer, seule dans le centre de notre chambre, me focalisant sur la rose présente sur mon chapeau, m'oppressant sous mon propre reïatsu. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que cela touchais aussi ma colocataire qui ne semblait pas broncher, peut être par peur des représailles, qui savait ? Je continua de méditer un long moment, mon reïatsu se faisant de plus en plus présent et de plus en plus puissant, jusqu'au moment où même moi je le trouva incontrôlable. Malgré tout, je voulais continuer, je n'avais pas froid aux yeux et je savais qu'a tout moment je pourrais m'arrêter, mais malheureusement, c'était me surestimer._

-Arrête...

_Sa voix parvins a mes oreilles, et je rouvris les yeux sans parvenir a calmer mon reïatsu, la vision que cela me laissait était quasiment une vision d'horreur : Ma Kiyone était assise sur son lit, tremblante sous le reïatsu présent, a moitié étouffée, et je tenta de me calmer sans trop de succès. _

-Arrête !

_Sa voix était encore plus insistante et des larmes commençaient a lui couler des yeux, elle sentait bien comme moi que cette pression n'était pas venue de moi, mais c'est ce qu'elle voulait croire. Voyant que je ne réagissait pas, elle m'attrapa et me secoua violemment en haletant un peu_

-Arrête-ça, Tout de suite !

_D'un coup, je posa la main sur mon sabre qui ravala son énergie, comme par réflexe, et je ne savais plus quoi dire. J'étais débordante de nouveau de honte et de tristesse, je venais de commettre ma seconde erreur de la journée. Kiyone s'effondra littéralement en larme, respirant difficilement et son corps agité de spasmes comme ci elle était passée près de la mort. Cette vision me donna la migraine, et je ne parvenais pas a me l'enlever de la tête. J'avais l'impression d'être devenu le plus grand danger de la personne que j'aime, d'être sa pire ennemie, et vous ne pouvez pas savoir a quel point ça fait mal. Je déposa ensuite mon amie encore en larme sur son lit, et j'alla m'allonger dans le mien pour regarder le ciel, quelques larmes coulant aux coins des yeux. Je n'avais pas envie de dormir, mais le choix ne s'offrait pas a moi. Je m'endormis alors dans un ultime effort pour me relever et aller m'excuser auprès de ma Compagne de chambre._

**PoV Serah, Salle de classe**

_Je m'assis sur un siège au hasard, a coté d'un homme, ça va de soi. Ayant la flemme d'écrire mes cours, je lui tendis mon carnet avec un regard qui voulait tout dire, et il le pris d'ailleurs en me donnant un grand sourire chaleureux. Tant mieux, je n'avais pas envie de le draguer de milles manières pour une chose aussi simple. Je me relaxa alors et chercha ma sœur du regard dans la classe, pour finir par la voir. Elle était assise au fond de la classe a regarder... Un homme ou une femme aux cheveux roux et courts. Je me focalisa d'ailleurs sur eux deux en remerciant machinalement mon voisin de table, puis j'ignorais totalement le professeur qui donnais son cours a quelques mètres de là pour pouvoir suivre l'évolution de la situation._

_A un moment, le/la jeune roux/rousse sortit de la salle, et ma sœur me fit un petit signe. C'était pour moi l'heure de montrer a tout le monde une petite technique que j'avais élaborée : je pinça violemment ma victime qui poussa un cri très féminin, attirant tout les regards sur nous, mais j'avais déjà regagné un air innocent et surpris. C'est alors que je me décida a somnoler un peu, n'ayant plus rien sur quoi me focaliser et l'enseignant parlant avec une voix si monotone qu'elle en deviendrait somnifère. _

_En me réveillant sous le coup de la sonnerie, je garda les yeux a demi-fermés, et je me leva un peu sur ma chaise en m'étirant et en baillant, le tout sous le regard agacé du maître. Je pouvais remarquer a mes cotés une personne a l'allure bien familière que je mis bien dix minutes a me remémorer. Ce ne fus qu'après avoir entendu sa voix qu'il me revint en tête _

-Coucou, la dormeuse..

_C'était lui, l'agresseur de l'ami(e) de ma sœur, un pervers apparemment aguerri qui ne reculerais donc visiblement contre rien pour pouvoir me... rien que d'y penser m'arracha une petite grimace, et je mis une nouvelle dizaine de minutes avant de comprendre qu'il me tripotait._

-Retire ta main de la, pervers !

-Je suis rikiaku kurogami... rikki, pour les intimes

_Je lui retira violemment sa main en la mordant sauvagement, lui montrant bien de quel bois je me chauffais, puis je me leva et fit signe a rikki de me suivre en me dirigeant vers le prochain cours._

-Je suis Serah Kiryu, mais tu peux m'appeler... serah.

_Le prochain cours consistait en un cours de combat, et nous dûmes d'ailleurs sortir du bâtiment pour aller sur des terrains d'entraînement où se trouvaient plusieurs cibles taillées dans le même matériau que le batiment. Je m'assis parmi les autres et remarqua que ma sœur n'était plus avec son amie, je me tourna ensuite vers le professeur qui avait un air beaucoup plus jeune et beaucoup plus dynamique, aux cheveux violets accrochés en queue de cheval, et a la combinaison noire assez moulante. Elle avait un air assez jeune et assez pervers pour être une véritable pute, disons les choses comme elles sont, et cela me réconfortait dans mon idée de vouloir devenir shiningami, car cela voulait dire que même avec une personnalité comme la mienne c'était possible. Un de ses défauts était qu'elle faisant limite peur tellement elle était surexcitée. Elle ne nous dit pas son nom et commença directement a parler d'une manière très rapide mais en articulant malgré tout :_

-Bon, je n'irais pas par quatres chemins : Je suis ici pour vous entraîner au kido, alors vous allez faire concentrer votre reïatsu dans la paume de votre main, comme ça _elle se tourne et nous montre comment faire _Vous prononcez l'incantation : Ô souverains! Masques de chairs et de sang, images d'outre-monde qui portez le nom des gens comme une couronne! Feu et sang de la guerre! Réveillez la colère de la mer lointaine en une vague portant vos pas vers le sud! 31Ème technique de destruction : boulet rouge ! Et normalement... _Une grosse boule se forme dans sa main et un rayon va s'écraser contre une des cibles qui noircit brusquement. Nous étions tous sous le charme de cette « Magie » qui semblait être très puissante. Le professeur attrapa ma grande sœur et la jeta sur le terrains avec plusieurs autres personnes _:

-Et si au lieu de flemmarder vous me montriez ce que vous pouvez faire !

_Je la voyais ricaner dans son coin, mais nina leva tout simplement la main en prenant la rose entre ses doigts de sa main libre, la recouvrant d'une couche de son reïatsu blanc : _

-31ème technique de destruction : Boulet rouge.

_La boule rouge alla se former dans sa main et le rayon alla se loger sur le mannequin. Il n'était pas forcément grand, ni puissant, mais il était là. Elle avait lancé ce sort avec tellement de facilité... Bon d'accord, elle avait toujours eu plus de calme et de concentration que moi, mais elle n'avait aucune force physique... est ce que ces caractéristiques allaient influer sur notre monde ? Je ne le savais pas encore. Quand ce fut enfin a mon tour, je m'approcha de la professeur et prononça l'incantation comme tout les autres. Mon rayon était très large et très faible, faisant un résultat un peu brouillon, a la fois dispersé et un peu transparent. Je n'étais pas du genre patiente, et je pense que cela pouvait se voir même dans mon incantation, racontée a la va-vite. Une fois la cloche sonnée, je demanda encore une fois a rikki de m'emmener dans les couloirs, et il nous emmena jusque dans un dojô qui m'avait l'air un peu glauque : il était couvert de sang et de rayures, comme si des combats a mort y avaient eu lieu. Cela me fit frissonner et je m'assis sur le sol dans un coin ou il n'y avait pas de sang. Peu de temps après, le professeur arriva. Je pouvais reconnaître le titan qui était là lorsque l'on avait parlé avec le directeur. Il était toujours accompagné de la petite gamine aux cheveux roses et la posa d'ailleurs sur le sol pour écarter les bras :_

-Je vous donne le droit de faire des binômes afin de pouvoir vous battre.

_Par réflexe, je m'avança vers ma sœur qui était déjà prise. Je dus donc avancer vers la seule personne encore libre qui semblait même m'attendre : Rikiaku. Il me regardait avec un regard qui voulais dire « Viens » et qui lui donnait un léger air de pervers... Quand je m'approcha de lui, il me fit un croche-pied qui m'envoya a terre. Je me releva et me jeta sur lui en le harcelant de petits coups que je tentais de bien placer mais qui s'avérait faible, mais je ne me décourageais pas, je continua de le taper, mais il mâchouillait simplement son épi de blé en éclatant de rire :_

-On dirait une chatte en chaleur qui se frotte a tout ce qui bouge...

_je repris mon sérieux d'un coup en comprenant sa phrase, fronça les sourcils, énervée par ce qu'il venait de dire, et lui envoya un coup magistral qui le fit plier un peu les genoux en se reculant. Au bout d'un moment de longue réflexion et de calme, je soupira et me jeta sur lui pour l'attaquer de la manière la plus efficace que je connaissais : par les chatouilles. Je le chatouilla un bon moment, l'écrasant même au sol a force de rire, il ne contre-attaqua même pas, me laissant l'écraser sous toute l'efficacité de ces attaques qui me faisaient sourire, et il finit par abandonner, a bout de souffle et les larmes aux yeux. Je venais a peine de remarquer que tout le monde nous regardait comme deux abrutis, et je me mis a rougir, un peu honteuse. Les deux seules personnes qui ne me riaient pas, c'était le professeur et la « gargouille humaine » tel qu'on commençait a appeler ma sœur . Au bout d'un moment, ce dernier me sauva la vie en tapant du poing sur le sol et en hurlant :_

-ça manque d'action, ici ! Je veux voir des sabres qui volent et entendre des cris de douleur !

_Tout le monde commença a se battre pendant une dizaine de minutes, nous laissant largement le temps de nous reposer et d'aller voir entre les personnes. Je regarda un peu tout les duos qui se débrouillaient plus ou moins bien, se tapant avec plus ou moins d'ardeur, prenant leur rôle plus ou moins au sérieux, et ce jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie se laisse entendre. Tout le monde s'en alla, couvert plus ou moins de bleux et plus ou moins fatigués. Je pouvais voir des médecins arriver pour soigner les plus blessés, mais personne d'important parmi eux, en tout cas pas a mes yeux, et cela me soulagea un peu. En m'avançant dans les couloirs, je pouvais remarquer que les premières années étaient souvent les victimes des « bizutages » des grands, ce qui me faisait un peu peur, je n'avais pas envie de subir les bizutages, surtout si ils étaient cruels. La journée passa, toujours au même rythme, et une fois le soir arrivé, je me dirigea vers mon dortoir, et m'allongea sur mon lit en me posant de nombreuses queestions philosophiques comme « Pourquoi les patates seraient cuites, et pas les artichauts ? ». Le lendemain, je me réveilla un peu en retard, et je me mis a faire la course a mes habits, mon petit-déjeuner etc... pour uniquement me faire arrêter devant la porte par Rukia, ma chère colocataire, qui était pliée en deux. Elle s'approcha tout simplement de moi, se tenant les côtes a force de rire :_

-Tu sais pas lire un calendrier ou quoi ?

-Ben... si pourquoi ?

_Elle m'agita ledit calendrier devant les yeux, et je pouvais voir qu'on était un samedi. Eh oui, même chez les shiningamis, y'a des jours de repos ! Rukia m'avais d'ailleurs prévenue ensuite de la mission qu'on devait préparer qui consisterait a aller tuer de faux hollows sur terre dans un périmètre de sécurité._

_Quelques jours après, il fut venu le temps de faire une mission sur terre de chasse au faux hollow. Deux capitaines étaient présents : une femme d'apparence assez vieille aux cheveux noirs, a l'air gentil et au mains constamment dans son haori et une personne avec une tête de loup brun aux yeux jaunes, qui avait un air assez sévère. Cela arracha quelques grimaces de dégouts chez certains, et des exclamation de surprise (et aussi de peur) chez les autres. Une fois que les étudiants eurent finis de s'extasier sur le loup, il se mit a parler_

-Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, car c'est le jour qui va marquer votre véritable entrée a l'intérieur des shiningamis. Vous allez devoir former des groupes de trois afin de reproduire une véritable mission. Votre but sera de survivre pendant toute une journée contre des hollows affaiblis. Si jamais vous avez un problème, lancez un quelconque sort de kido en l'air.

-Nous vous surveillerons, donc ne tentez rien de trop stupide, nous ne voulons pas de pertes.

_Tout le monde hocha la tête et les groupes se firent lentement dans un bruit d'enfer. Je me retrouva avec rikki et ma sœur me rejoins peu après sans se retourner_

-Nina Kiryu.

-Rikiaku Kurogami.

_Ils venaient a peine de s'échanger leurs noms qu'ils avançaient déjà jusqu'au senkaimon, et il en résulta une chose : nous étions les premiers a passer le senkaimon, et nous atterrissions dans des zones aléatoires mais bien délimitées. Nous avons recherché des hollows dans les rues pendant des minutes et des minutes, sortant inconsciemment du périmètre qui n'avait pas été si bien délimité que ça, en fait. Nous ne savions rien de tout ça, car nous n'avons croisés personnes, a l'intérieur comme a l'éxterieur de l'éxercice. Au bout d'un moment, nous fûmes tombés dans un piège dont nous ignorions la présence. Un adjucha nous sauta dessus, nous poussant a laisser s'échapper toute notre pression alors que la sienne était calme. Il dirigea sa lame vers nous tour a tour en se léchant les lèvres _

-**Qui vais-je bien pouvoir tuer en premier ? Nihahahaha...**

_Un shakkaho fut lancé en l'air par rikiaku qui machouillait un peu son épi de blé en reculant, tentant de masquer sa terreur._

-Tue moi si tu veux, je n'ai plus rien a perdre.

_Je savais que ma sœur était patiente et flegmatique, mais pas a ce point là. Elle semblait ignorer la mort, n'affichant aucune émotion. L'adjucha se jeta ensuite sur moi, dégageant le bras que mon aînée avait placé dans une tentative de me protéger. Il leva son sabre en riant et m'asséna un coup que je para difficilement mais qui m'envoya toujours contre un mur avec la force. Le choc avait été si intense que je m'en releva a peine, ayant l'impression que le sol bougeait sous mes pieds, je pouvais voir que mon corps commençait a saigner, et j'avais du mal a l'admettre. Mon adversaire riait, il semblait prendre plaisir a nous attaquer. Il ne jeta même pas un regard a mes camarades et se jeta de nouveau sur moi, épée en avant. Je fis un léger saut de coté, suffisant a le faire me rater, mais il s'arrêta et commença a me harceler de petits coups que je parais avec douleur malgré que je tienne mon sabre a deux mains. _

_Au bout d'un moment, je laissa rikki prendre la relève pour aller me reposer. Ce dernier semblait mieux se débrouiller que moi, parant les coups de l'adjucha avec ardeur Et ce dernier le repoussa brusquement en chargeant un rayon de reïatsu qu'il envoya directement sur nina. Cette dernière n'avait pas bougée d'un pouce et ignora totalement le rayon qui alla totalement lui bruler le coté droit du corps tandis que rien n'était transcrit sur son visage. J'affichais tant qu'à moi un visage dont j'avais conscience qu'il était horrifié. Un des capitaines arriva en courant et donna un simple coup de sabre dans le vide qui se répercuta sur l'adjucha sous forme d'un golem, l'écrasant littéralement. Ensuite, il annula la mission et nous fis rentrer a la base après s'être arrangé avec unohana pour mieux établir les barrières la prochaine fois. Il nous donna d'ailleurs par la suite carte blanche et Je vaqua a mes habitudes._

**PoV Nina**

_Je n'avais plus rien a perdre, après tout, et je me mis a avancer malgré ma cote brûlée. Je me dirigea d'ailleurs sans me retourner vers le jardin secret de Shunsui-Taicho lentement, retenant au mieux mes larmes et cachant ma douleur derrière un masque d'indifférence. Une fois arrivée dans le jardin, je m'allongea contre un arbre et je mis quelques temps avant d'entendre un petit bruit comme quoi quelqu'un tapa dans le sol. Je tourna ma tête vers cette personne, et je fis face a une Kiyone effrayée_

-J'ai eu si peur pour toi... _Elle posa sa tête sur mes jambes _J'ai cru que j'allais perdre mon amie.

_Je haussa les épaules et pris mon carnet avant de commencer a lire a haute voix tout les poèmes que j'y avais écris. Je pouvais la sentir tremblante, les yeux fermés et les mains fermement plantées dans le sol. Au fur et a mesure que je lisais mes poèmes, elle devenait plus tremblante, serrant les cuisses et les mains, et je pouvais le ressentir au travers d'elle même. Mais tant qu'elle ne me dirais pas son problème, je ne me pensais pas capable de l'aider. Au bout d'un moment, elle se mit a rougir d'une façon que je ne comprenais pas. Elle releva lentement la tête en abaissant d'elle même mon carnet, puis elle plongea son regard dans le mien, semblant un peu hésitante et timide_

-Dis moi... c'est vrai... ce que tu m'as dit ?

_Je garda le silence, tentant de m'échapper de cette situation que je trouvais inapproprié, mais je ne trouvais aucune solution. Alors, mon seul moyen fut de calmement et simplement dire la vérité._

-Je crois bien, Oui

_Et c'est ainsi que je me souviens de la situation. Après, elle a préféré s'en aller, rouge de honte, et sans plus rien dire. Après, nous vaquâmes chacune a nos occupations, devenus le couple du campus. _

**PoV Serah**

_Halloween arrivé, je me fis un petit déguisement de diablesse, que j'avais trouvé plutôt pas mal, et j'avais donné rendez vous a mon ami et a ma sœur a un certain endroit. Je pouvais remarquer que Rikiaku était déguisé en slenderman et que ma sœur avait adopté un déguisement parfait de l'adjucha que nous avions croisés peu avant. Au début, je crus vraiment le voir, car il avait tout : Masque, marque noire, trou de hollow dans le masque, simple... Tout dans son apparence la faisait ressembler a un véritable hollow. A peine le signal eut été donnés, nous nous sommes jetés sur des maisons, mon ainée lançant des byakurais ressemblant beaucoup a des ceros. Au bout d'un moment, elle passa son bras autour de ma tête en riant, et une fissure s'ouvris dans le ciel que je n'avais pas remarquée. Une personne tomba devant nous, un hollow avec un masque de taureau._

-Allons, Raini, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'amuser avec les humains... Suis moi, je vais te reconduire a aizen-sama.

_Ma sœur ne disait rien. Elle se contenta de m'envoyer au sol, car elle savait bien qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. Un faux mouvement, et elle allait se faire empaler. Elle s'approcha alors juste du hollow, qui se trouva entouré d'un reïatsu, formant un rayon triangulaire disparaîssant dans le trou dans le ciel, le sol se souleva et je vis devant mes yeux le hollow partir, je pensais ne jamais revoir ma sœur. _


	3. Les ennuis continuent

**Disclaimer : Je crois que les cinq persos qui seront « principaux » M'appartiennent (enfin si on peut dire ça comme ça)**

**Le futur déroulement de l'histoire se passera sûrement comme ça : Chaque chapitre concernera le déroulement de la vie de chaque coté . Donc ici, vous allez notamment apprendre comment dresser un petit chienchien avec Aizen-Sama**

**Un peu court mais je n'arrive pas trop a écrire en ce moment**

_Nous étions dans le Hueco Mundo, et je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'avais peur, et j'avais l'impression que je venais de laisser mes amis sur place pour la dernière fois de ma vie, que j'allais me faire tuer du jour au lendemain... Et j'avais froid, dans ce monde où la nuit est éternelle. Nous avancions en silence, et il ne semblait de ne rien se douter car il ne me regardait pas. Allais-je me faire remarquer, où devrais-je vivre toute ma vie sous les traits de cet Arrancar que nous avions du tuer ?_

_Seul le temps allais me le dire. _

**-**Maître, je vous ramène l'Adjucha Raini.

_Un adjucha ? C'étaient les hollows les plus puissants du hueco mundo avec les Vasto Lorde, Dévoués a devenir des Arrancars au service de Sosuke Aizen, et il était juste devant moi... Allait-il me transformer en Arrancar ? En un de ses hybrides sans cervelles condamné a tuer ses amis ? L'homme qui était devant moi tenait mon destin entre ses mains. Il était d'un âge assez moyen avec des cheveux bruns tirés en arrière avec une mèche sur le visage, et des yeux un peu froncés lui donnant un air de monstre. Il ne se leva pas de mon siège et se contenta de me regarder dans les yeux. Son regard était si méprisant au naturel qu'il en deviendrait presque étouffant._

-Ruddborn, n'as tu pas ressenti sa pression spirituelle ? _S'exclama-t-il avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix _

-Elle est un peu affaiblie, Maître.

_J'étais écrasée sous la pression spirituelle de mes deux tortionnaires qui me dévisageaient. Je ne savais pas si il allait me tuer, et je n'en avait a vrai dire rien du tout a faire... Enfin, voilà ce que je voulais me dire, mais je tremblais malgré tout. Non pas que j'avais peur, mais... là n'est pas la question_

-Que viens tu faire ici déguisée comme l'une des notres, shiningami ?

_Voyant que je ne répondais pas, le demi dieu m'envoya un coup de poing dans le ventre qui me coupa le souffle et me fit tomber a genoux, crachant un peu sur le sol, mais je ne disais toujours rien, non pas par peur, mais par orgueil et fierté. _

-Répond moi.

_Je me releva, Fixant Aizen du regard, consciente de ne plus avoir rien a perdre, et mon air n'avait toujours pas bougé, malgré qu'on puisse distinguer sur mes lèvres un petit sourire narquois. Je ne disais rien, et il fronça les sourcils. Sur le coup, je laissa mon corps parler pour moi, et lui cracha presque mes mots au visage :_

-Je ne parlerai pas.

_Il m'envoya un nouveau coup de pied qui m'écrasa a terre, tout les muscles engourdis et son reïatsu m'applatissait. Il s'approcha de moi, me releva et m'envoya contre un mur avant de se rasseoir, semblant être en pleine réflexion intense_

-Tu as de la chance, shiningami, je suis justement en manque d'effectif.

_Il s'approcha de moi, m'arracha mon masque du visage, révélant ce dernier, presque aussi vierge d'expression que le masque, puis il me releva en posant sa main sur mon front, un sourire peu rassurant au visage_

-Rejoins mes rangs, shiningami.

_Il pris son sourire de « Méchant-trop-classe-de-la-muerte » pendant que du reïatsu m'entourais. Ensuite, je gagna de nouveaux instincts, de nouvelles sensations et pleins d'autres choses au fur et a mesure que la voix de mon zanpakutô se faisait plus présente et plus forte dans mon esprit. Au bout d'un moment qui parut comme une éternité, je tomba au sol, me sentant beaucoup plus puissante. J'avais maintenant un trou de hollow a la gorge et un bandeau entourais mes yeux, me laissant voir malgré tout. Je me sentais a la fois plus puissante, mais mes sentiments étaient toujours présent... et encore plus maintenant._

-Je vais te renommer, maintenant, arrancar... Que dirait tu du nom de... _Il jeta un regard tout autour de la pièce, et puis il regarda ma situation actuelle... j'étais écrasée par des batons au sol. Il sourit légèrement et repris la parle _Mitsue Raini. Tu seras l'élève de Rudbornn... en admettant qu'il puisse quelque chose pour toi

_La personne citée nia de la tête et me pris par la main en m'emmenant vers des baraquements où je pouvais remarquer plusieurs personnes encore en vie, mais qui avaient l'air drôlement faibles, peut être plus faible que moi même... Et c'était assez choquant je dois l'avouer, a un moment je tomba même sur une gamine allongée sur le sol en train de pleurer, recroquevillée sur elle même et déjà hollowifiée _

-Elle, c'est nel... elle est encore un peu choquée car nous l'avons reprise avec nous un peu violemment.

_Je m'accroupis auprès de la gamine et lui caressa les cheveux doucement avant de commencer a parler sur un ton maternel mais elle ne me regarda même pas _

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, ma petite ?

_Elle me bouscula sans rien dire et je continua mon chemin sans la perdre de vue. Une fois dans la salle d'entraînement, il me relâcha enfin et appela plusieurs « exequias » qui semblaient être des hollows produits en série. Je sortis alors instinctivement un sabre de mon trou de hollow et me mis en garde, prête a reçevoir des coups. Et c'est ainsi que commença mon entraînement. Je parais les coups des exequias avec une habileté qui me surprenait, semblant manipuler mon sabre comme une extension de mon corps, et au bout d'un moment après avoir échangé plusieurs dizaines de coups, je leva une de mes mains en y concentrant mon reïatsu sans m'arrêter de bloquer les coups, et je lâcha un énorme rayon de reïatsu qui brûla tout le ventre du hollow, lui creusant un énorme trou au centre du rayon. Mon mentor m'expliqua que je venais d'envoyer un « Cero », un sort de kido unique aux hollows. Il continua ensuite de m'entraîner pendant de longues heures, Développant ma technique et ma force, me donnant de quoi reprendre des forces a chaque fois que je fatiguais, soignant la moindre blessure qui apparaissait. _


	4. 3,5 : Retrouvailles 1ère édition

_ J'avançais dans les couloirs sans savoir trop quoi faire. Je ne prétendais pas être ici depuis assez longtemps pour me repérer a la perfection, mais je conaissais les escales principales. Je décida enfin a faire chemin vers la salle du trône dans l'éspérance que notre maître ait du travail pour moi. Quand je fus entrée, Aizen-sama, en pleine discution avec son autre lieutenant, un Homme aux cheveux gris et aux yeux souvent clos, ainsi qu'au grand sourire narquois inhumain. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ouvrir ses yeux, et je venais de les voir. Ils étaient d'un bleu ciel profond, et apparemment, il venait d'apprendre quelque chose de grave car il était même allé jusqu'à perdre son sourire, ne rendant la situation que plus terrorisante encore_

-Vous êtes pile a l'heure. M'énonça Aizen de sa voix calme, nous allons mener un raid sur Karakura.

_Je crois que ce fut a mon tour de perdre mon air calme et serein pour la première fois de ma mort, car je pouvais presque me voir au travers des yeux d'Aize. Nous allions mener un assaut sur ma ville d'enfance, là où tout a commencé et tout s'est fini, là ou je ressasserais des souvenirs a chaque coin de rue, bons ou mauvais... Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est que j'allais revoir des personnes que j'aurais préféré oublier a jamais. Inexorablement, je me rappela de tout ceux que j'avais laissés en me suicidant. Mes pensées s'attardèrent sur Tatsuki Arisawa, que j'avais moi même surnommé « Tatsu-Chan ». Plus j'y pensais, et plus mon expression s'alourdissait et l'envie de lui obéir me quittait. Je crois qu'il l'avait deviné car je pouvais presque sentir un sourire malsain de sa pary quand il me porta l'ultimatum qui allais définitivement me mettre a terre. Il parlait d'une voix lente et doucereuse, calme comme pas possible :_

-N'oubliez pas de faire des prisonniers... Orihime et sa gardienne me semblent parfaites comme cible, faibles et proches d'Ichigo.

_Je ne dit plus rien et ne fit même pas une courbette tellement la douleur et le choc étaient intense, puis je me tourna en me dirigeant vers la sortie, bien décidée a me préparer mentalement contre toute la douleur que j'allais bientôt devoir encaisser et la torture mentale qui allait m'être infligé. Cependant, cela n'entrait pas -Quoique il avait l'air de savoir comment j'allais réagir- dans le plan de notre chef qui s'éclaircit la gorge, me forçant a m'arrêter et a me tourner vers lui, puis il parla toujours avec la même voix où je pouvais trouver une petite pointe de sarcasme méchant pour mon plus grand malheur :_

-Nous partons de suite.

_Sous le choc, je resta sur place, me demandant quoi penser ou quoi faire, si je devais le suivre ou me faire assassiner, si je devais souffrir ou mourir en paix... Le choix était difficile, et pourtant Aizen-sama me laissa le temps, il n'avait pas l'air d'être préssé en quelque point que cela, il semblait même rire intérieurement de mes expressions. Je décida, au bout d'une longue et intense réflécion, qu'il fallait bien que j'affronte un jour mes problèmes en face, et je me dirigea ensuite vers mon siège, lançant un petit signal spirituel a tout les habitants du palais de nous rejoindre. Ils arrivèrent un par un, et il y avait même un nouveau. Il prenait l'apparence d'un gamin a l'air sombre, aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs et au teint gris pur. Il avait l'air froid et méchant, les sourcils constamment froncés et un sourire a la limite du sadique sur le visage. Je le regarda puis détourna légèrement le regard, ressentant une peur incontrôlable rien qu'à sa vue. Après un court briefing, nous fûmes envoyés dans la ville en totale liberté, donc je n'avais pas a me soucier sur le fait que les autres Arrancars me suivent, car ils étaient bien décidés a semer la zizanie dans toute la ville, a détruire le plus de choses possibles avant de s'en aller. Je commença a avancer, connaissant le chemin par cœur, et je préféra dire a tous les arrancars qui me suivaient encore de me lâcher car je ne savais pas où j'allais, et je les remis dans la piste de la maison d'Orihime... Ou plutôt, c'est la où je croyais les envoyer, ce qui n'était pas vraiment juste. Ils obéirent et me laissèrent en paix avancer dans la petite ville. Au bout d'un moment, je me retrouva face a la clinique Kurosaki, qui était voisine de la maison de Tatsuki. Je savais très bien qu'en ce moment même, si je tentais de la capturer, je me ferais pincer... mais la peur est un sentiment que je refusais d'admettre, j'avais toujours dit que je ne le ressentait pas, et je m'infiltra donc a l'intérieur du bâtiment. La première chose que je put remarquer c'est que le décor n'avait pas changé, l'émotion commençait a monter, me clouant presque sur place dans les couloirs, me donnant envie de me signaler pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne voulais plus la revoir, il fallait absolument me calmer, mais c'était quelque chose de compliqué quand on rentre a l'intérieur de la maison de son ancienne amie. Je pénétra a l'intérieur de sa chambre et la vision que j'y trouva n'allais rien arranger a mon rythme cardiaque_

_Elle était là, Juste devant moi, sur le lit, en train de me regarder avec un air paniqué. Je me sentis l'envie de disparaître, car elle me dévisageait d'une manière que je ne pouvais ignorer. Je sentais bien a quel point elle était frustrée et déchirée, et elle se leva en fronçant les sourcils, craquant ses poings comme a son habitude_

-Nina... J'ai deux mots a te dire...

_Je la regardais dans les yeux, et je crois que c'est la seule personne qui pouvait se vanter de ne jamais avoir réussi a me faire ressentir de la honte. Je murmura un petit « pardon » et m'avança vers elle. Je n'avais aucune envie de la frapper, mais je le ferais si j'étais obligée. Elle leva son poing pour me donner un coup mais je plaqua ma main sur son visage, et elle tomba sur le sol. Je l'avais assommée, j'allais maintenant devoir la prendre avec moi et l'affronter... Connaissant Aizen, il allait sûrement me la donner, Même si il sait que ça me blesserais. De toute façon, c'est bien la seule chose qu'il veut, me faire le plus de mal possible, je ne suis qu'une simple Shiningamie avant tout. Même si je refusais d'admettre cette idée, j'en avais la preuve a mes pieds. J'attrapais avec une soudaine douceur le corps inconscient de mon amie et je sortis dehors, allant au point d'utiliser ma Negacion tellement je n'avais envie de rencontrer personne sur mon chemin. Je retardais au mieux mon arrivée en faisant balançer ça sur le poids que je tenais dans mes bras, même si je savais très bien que ma volonté y jouais un grand rôle. Mon visage retrouva rapidement son expression de calme absolu quand j'atterris dans le désert, a la bordure de la forêt des Gillian, pas très loin du palace. Mon reiatsu aurait même fait peur a Aizen tellement j'étais enragée, mais mon visage ne retranscrivait rien de mes émotions actuelles._

_A peine entré dans le palais, tout se stoppa. Je ne sentais plus aucune pression spirituelle, pas même celle de mon maître. Ça faisait étrange de se sentir seule, et même inexistante. Au début, je croyais que c'était encore un coup de Kyoka Suigetsu mais je ne pouvais pas dire quoi clochait. Plus je m'avançais de la salle du trône, et plus cela était étrange. En entrant dans la pièce, j'écarquillais les yeux car Aizen était sur son siège et il avait déjà le Hogyokou dans sa main et l'avait orienté vers la porte._

-Tu viens de trouver ta fraccion.

_Je me recula un peu en posant Tatsuki sur le sol, me voyant obligée de mobiliser toutes mes forces pour ne pas me jeter sur le capitaine déchu et tenter de le tuer de toutes mes forces, quelques larmes de rages commençant a couler sur mes joues. A peine le rituel commencé, je tomba déjà a genoux sur le sol, fermant les yeux en ne voulant pas voir l'horreur que j'avais faite. Je venais de transformer ma meilleure amie en un monstre, et tout cela a cause d'un pauvre suicide bénin. Au bout de je ne sais combien de temps, je daignais rouvrir les yeux pour tomber sur un nouvel Arrancar. Elle n'avait pas changé de coupe de cheveux, mais son teint était beaucoup plus pâle et son masque s'étendait sur son front en formant un bandeau. Je pouvais aussi remarquer son trou de hollow qui était en haut de son buste, tout en haut de la poitrine sans pour autant atteindre la gorge. Elle regarda un peu autour d'elle, et je lâcha un petit soupir de soulagement en ayant pensé qu'elle ne se souviendrais plus de moi. J'avais fait une grossière erreur de croire que le sadisme d'Aizen avait ses limites, et il me fit signe de m'en aller avec elle._

_Une fois arrivé dans nos baraquements, je m'assis sur le lit en préférant ne rien dire, gardant mon air calme au prix d'un énorme effort, et regardant Tatsuki avec un regard d'excuses. Quand à elle, elle avait un air a la fois dépité et excité, et elle s'assit sur le lit en regardant les alentours, prétexte pour ne pas soutenir mon regard, m'est avis. Au bout d'un moment, je m'assis a coté d'elle et décida d'engager la discution qui menaçais de vite tourner a l'engueulade si jamais l'une ou l'autre disions quoi que ce soit de travers_

_-Pas trop déçue ? Tentais-je en accompagnant ma phrase d'un petit rire forcé, mais la seule chose que j'attirais fut un regard noir de ma nouvelle Fraccion qui me fit me taire brusquement. La culpabilité en était a son point culminant car je n'arrivais même plus a la regarder alors qu'en contradiction mes seules pensées étaient pour elle. C'était une chose difficile a admettre, mais je venais de gâcher le reste de sa vie. Nous restâmes un moment ainsi, sans nous parler ni nous regarder, ce qui me laissa le temps de bien reprendre mes esprits, puis je me décida enfin a lui expliquer la situation_

-Donc tu as été mutée en Arrancar et mon but sera de t'entraîner.

_Elle grogna un peu en signe d'approbation, puis se leva et fit les cents pas dans la pièce d'une manière paniquée. Je la regarda en insistant bien, puis elle me rendit mon regard qui la cloua au sol. Même avec sa récente Hollowification, c'est en ce moment que je pouvais remarquer que nous n'avions rien perdu de notre amitié._

-Comme toujours, soupira-t-elle

_Je me leva et me dépêcha d'aller vers les terrains d'entraînement, faisant signe a Tatsuki de me suivre, animée d'un désir brûlant de lui apprendre toutes les ficelles de son nouveau rôle. Après tout, les amis s'entraident même dans la pire des situations, non ? Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais et au diable ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord. Pendant l'entraînement, nous ne pouvions nous empêcher de ressasser des souvenirs, nos petites engueulades, nos bagarres amicales, nos quelques petites amourettes communes qui avaient entraîné d'autres bagarres... Oui, nous nous battions beaucoup. VRAIMENT beaucoup. Mais malgré tout, nous gardions une certaine complicité, je la défendais toujours des insultes et elle faisait de même pour moi. Quand cette pensée me traversa l'esprit, je me bloqua sur place et je tomba a genoux sur le sol. J'avais les yeux écarquillés dans une expression de honte et de terreur, car une question venait d'apparaître : « Pourquoi me suis-je suicidée ? » Cette question, aussi simple qu'elle puisse paraître, abritait en fait une raison totalement fausse qui ne fit que d'alourdir le poids que je portais déjà sur le dos. Mon suicide n'a pas été justifié, car à tout les moments difficiles que je passais, j'étais soutenue. Dans cette idée, la tête commença a me tourner sous l'étau de mon propre reiatsu qui m'étouffait, m'engloutissant lentement a l'intérieur de moi même._

**-Tu daignes enfin te rendre compte de ma présence !**

_Je rouvris les yeux, et j'étais dans un endroit que je semblais connaître, mais que je n'avais pourtant jamais vu auparavant. C'était une grande salle aux murs rouges sans pavés de petites images de ma vie et des moments importants, puis avec une grande fresque au sol qui indiquait tout mon cercle d'amis. Rien que l'endroit était étrange, car ça me rappelais tant de choses... Mais d'un coup, la pièce s'assombrit, et les images se cachèrent une a une, me ramenant a la réalité : Devant moi se trouvait une personne qui tenait une plume et un livre, aux cheveux noirs foncés, aux yeux marrons clair et aux habits assez nobles._

-Qui êtes vous ? _Crachais-je sèchement_

**-Tu ne me reconnaît pas... c'est normal, tu m'as renié.**

_Je recula un peu car sa voix me semblait familière. En fouillant dans mon esprit, la tension monta d'un coup et j'identifiais la mystérieuse personne a mon Zanpakutô, même si il avait maintenant plus l'air d'un hollow. Aizen_**tu ne comprends pas ? Je suis ton véritable hollow ! Ta plus grande peur !**

-Vous êtes mon esprit de Zanpakutô.

**-Explique moi pourquoi tout ton monde intérieur est noir si je suis son protecteur ?**

_Là, il marquait un point, et je crois que ce n'était pas le seul. La situation était effroyable, et je paniqua rapidement, mon souffle se faisant haletant sous les pleurs que je refoulais. Je n'étais donc pas arrancar, mais zanpakutô ? Cela expliquerais beaucoup de choses sur le maniement de l'épée, sa nature et surtout sa provenance. Malheureusement, je crois qu'il avait dit l'information de trop, car mon monde intérieur vira au gris, tout mes souvenirs semblant avoir été projeté dans un autre endroit. Maintenant, la salle était vide, a part la photo d'une seule personne qui suffisait pourtant a me déchirer le mental en deux... Kiyone Kotetsu. Pendant que je parlais, mon hollow était bloqué dans une cage qui semblait elle aussi avoir pris place a l'improviste, la vérité étant que j'avais le contrôle total de mon monde intérieur, rendant la tâche plutôt facile. Je pouvais d'un coup remarquer en reprenant ma forme normale que je pouvais prendre place a l'intérieur des autres mondes intérieurs et parler a leur porteur directement de la bas. Quand je repris conscience, j'étais enfermé dans une salle, a l'intérieur d'une prison de kido. Je crois que j'avais vraiment déliré sur ce coup là, et je frissonna un peu en regardant autour de moi. Le décor était plutôt spécial : les murs avaient une teinte grisâtre qui n'étaient pas du au kido, et les décors étaient simplistes : une chaise au milieu de la salle, et rien d'autre. Je m'approcha de la porte et déchira littéralement la barrière de kido pour sortir de la pièce qui s'avérait être une pièce a coté de la salle du trône dont les couloirs avaient été modifiés pour que j'atterrisse directement là bas. Je m'inclina alors devant Aizen et continua rapidement mon chemin, n'ayant pas envie de rester avec lui, surtout pas après ce qui venait de se passer_


	5. Une journée au seireitei

**Ce qui concernera le POV Serah puisera son inspiration dans l' « homme rune », un livre de Peter V. Brett que je vous conseille vivement**

-Allez, aide moi juste à sortir d'ici...

_La gamine se contenta de me tirer la langue, et je fronça les sourcils. Malgré tout, je ne devais pas oublier qu'elle tirait les rennes, il suffisait qu'elle s'ennuie et hop s'en était fini pour moi, elle pourrais m'assassiner pour son bon plaisir sans que je ne puisse rien faire tellement sa force était énorme . Elle n'était pas devenue une vice-capitaine sans raison, loin de la. Cela ne fait pourtant qu'une semaine que nous avons passé halloween, mais les événements sont encore très présent et ont même atteint un stade largement supérieur : Tout les capitaines se sont regroupés dans le but de se défendre contre un éventuel assaut qui n'arriverait jamais mais le doute existatit encore, et le problème était que le monde venait de changer du tout au tout. La peur était grandissante et omniprésente, car nous avions ici bien la preuve qu'Aizen était encore en vie et en liberté, et qu'il développait ses subordonnés de jour en jour, les faisant atteindre un stade encore jamais atteint auparavant. Cela pouvait se voir dans la vie de tout les jours :_

_A la nuit tombé, nous sommes tous obligés de rentrer et de nous barricader dans nos chambres d'académie sans que personne ne se justifie mais j'ai déjà réussi a le voir de mes yeux, et j'aurais préféré ne jamais le savoir tellement la chose était énorme : En vérité, une fois le soleil couché, le ciel se fend en deux et laisse sortir des hollows étrange a l'air un peu modifié : leur masque est devenu leur véritable visage et il leur suffit d'ouvrir la bouche pour dévoiler des rangées de dents plus aiguisés que nos zanpakutôs. Ils étaient grands avec un air humanoide et je pensais que c'étaient des adjuchas mais ils n'en étaient rien. Les gens les appelaient les « démons venus du ciel » Même si ils n'étaient pas véritablement venus du ciel mais bel et bien du hueco mundo._

_Notre seul moyen de protection était d'établir des barrières de kido autour de nos maisons qui serviraient a nous protéger des assauts, et c'est pour ça que Kisuke Urahara et plusieurs de ses anciens amis encore capitaines avaient développés des « runes » de protection qui servaient a entourer les maisons de ceux qui étaient soit trop faibles pour se protéger, soit qui ne voulaient tout simplement pas se protéger. _

_les mesures de sécurité augmentées a l'extrême au point que nous étions enfermés dans l'académie même en plein jour, n'ayant qu'une liberté minime (et encore, si la liberté a encore un sens) de peur que les monstres ne nous attaques bien qu'il ne sortent que la nuit. Nous avions aussi un entraînement hors du commun pour tout le monde qui nous épuisais et manquait de nous tuer chaque jour... Cela avait foutu un de ses bordels pas possible au sein même de l'académie, entre les rebelles anarchistes qui hurlaient pour qu'on les libère et que c'était un complot, ceux qui soutenaient totalement Aizen et cherchaient déséspérement un moyen de le rejoindre, ceux qui pensaient que les démons ne nous voulaient pas de mal (bien que certains d'entres nous qui se sont enfuis ne sont jamais revenus) etc... Et d'un certain coté, ils avaient raison, car si jamais dans le cas extrême ou Aizen aurait bel et bien recruté ma sœur, il n'allait quand même pas attaqué alors qu'elle venait a peine de commencer son entraînement._

_La rumeur de l'attaque de Karakura se répandait rapidement, et tout le monde disait qu'il n'existait plus un seul endroit sauf dans le monde et qu'a tout moment, nous risquerions de mourir. Cela suffisait bien a emporter les faibles et les apeurés qui se suicidaient rapidement dans la peur de se faire déchiqueter par un des monstres venus du ciel qui leur tomberait dessus et leur ferait connaître une souffrance telle qu'ils auraient envie de mourir._

_Rapidement, tout les shiningamis étaient mobilisés pour faire une défense de Karakura car si des personnes avaient été capturées, cela voulait dire qu'il allait bientôt être prêt a l'attaque, et que nous n'avions plus qu'à l'attendre, lui et son armée de monstre étrange venus d'un autre univers. La nuit tombait lentement a l'horizon tandis que Yachiru et moi nous amusions de notre mieux a embêter le maximum de personnes dans l'académie, et nous nous fîmes rapidement punir par une nuitée dehors que nous devrions passer sans se faire tuer. En premier lieu, la mission pourrait paraître simple pour nous autres, shiningamis déjà habitués a tuer du hollow par centaines, mais là nous parlions bien de monstres avec la puissance de vasto lordes par centaines, ce n'était plus qu'une blague. Je frissonna en sentant le contact de l'air soudainement devenu gelé contre ma peau au travers de mes vêtements, et je manqua de crier quand le ciel s'ouvris en deux mais que rien n'y sortit. A la place, des ombres au sol commencèrent a s'animer et des monstres en sortirent, ce qui voulait dire que ce n'était rien de ce que nous conaissions. L'un d'entre eux se tourna vers moi, et la vision d'horreur qu'il me donna me fit partir en courant. Il avait un visage pâle, deux grands yeux ronds constamment ouverts et noirs, comme ci ils étaient vide, un sourire assez malsain au visage qu'ils ouvraient de temps en temps pour révéler une véritable rangée de couteaux que j'avais déjà vu trancher de la pierre de seki comme du beurre, et le reste de leur corps était une forme noire incertaine qui semblait tanguer au rythme du vent, leur donnant un petit air de spectres. Quand je tomba face a l'un d'entre eux, je pus voir qu'il avait véritablement un corps, et des bras longs et avec des griffes au bout ainsi que des jambes longues et a l'air agile, qui lui donnaient un air si humain et pourtant si monstrueux. Il leva ses griffes sur moi et me fonça dessus a un rythme incomparable, puis tenta de me lacérer la peau mais se fit bien heureusement repousser au loin par une barrière de kido que j'avais apprise a utiliser de manière rudimentaire il y a de cela deux jours. Je craignais d'avoir alerté tout les autres et je me mis donc a courir de manière encore plus rapide dans un sens au hasard a la recherche d'un quelconque refuge, même une vieille grange en ruines aurait fait l'affaire. Je trouva mon bonheur dans un manoir a l'air plus vrai que nature, et surprotégé a un point que je croyais qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de passer au travers de la barrière de kido, mais bien heureusement je pus y passer rapidement en courant au travers. J'ouvris ensuite la porte et m'infiltra dans une grande salle a l'air riche, aux tapisseries avec un blason ressemblant a un cerisier, aux riches vitraux affichant toujours le même blason et avec une table centrale entouré d'une petite centaine de chaises où personne y était assis. A peine avais-je fait un pas dans la pièce que je me fis entourer d'un milliers de pétales de cerisier et qu'une personne a l'air noble s'approcha de moi, il avait de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux noirs affichant toujours un regard sévère, un nez fin et une bouche toujours vierge d'émotions qui lui donnait véritablement un air froid et sévère. Il leva la main et toutes les pétales se dispèrserent, puis il m'indiqua un siège où je m'assis alors, puis il pris place en face de moi et commença a parler calmement :_

__-Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes venue ici ?

-Je n'ai aucun endroit d'où me protéger des ombres !

_Il hocha silencieusement la tête, puis se leva et partit dans les couloirs en me faisant signe de le suivre. Je ne savais pas où il allait m'emmener, ni même si il fallait que je le suive et encore moins qui il était, mais dans une situation comme celle là je pensais bien ne pas avoir le choix. Puis d'un coup, il s'arrêta a mi chemin dans les couloirs et se tourna vers moi avec un air sévère, dégainant son épée comme pour la pointer sur moi _

-Ne vous avais-je pas dit de ne jamais venir me revoir, Mademoiselle ?

_Il parlait sur un ton si sec que son identité me revint en tête : Byakuya Kuchiki, patriarche de la grande et riche famille Kuchiki, glaçon en chef de la 6ème division, gérant des archives et des rapports de beaucoup d'autres divisions, notamment la 11ème. Il servait aussi de fournisseur de bonbons a Yachiru. Je n'osa pas lui répondre, écrasé sous sa pression spirituelle et par sa froideur unique qui me donnait envie de sortir en courant, mais il baissa sa lame en se calmant et commença a réflechir en avançant toujours. Au bout d'un moment, il m'ouvrit une porte et je pus reconnaître mon ancienne chambre a l'air riche, au lit simple avec un drap blanc bien chaud et a l'oreiller recouvert de quelques pétales de cerisier. Il y avait aussi des rideaux bien opaques, roses eux aussi qui me laissaient penser que cette chambre avait vraiment été faite pour moi. Je rigola un peu d'ailleurs a cette idée, puis repris mon calme quand il me laissa seul a l'intérieur de cette pièce. Je pouvais remarquer que même l'intérieur des maisons était tapissés de kido formant une défense impénétrable qui donnait un air de sûreté. Malgré tout, je me dirigea vers la porte en me remémorant les lieux, bien que je puisse déjà y retourner toute seule tellement j'avais fait le chemin avant d'être a l'académie, puis je sortis dehors et dégaina mon épée, frissonnant d'excitation a l'idée de me fritter avec ces monstres d'un autre univers, d'une autre force et qui n'avaient surement rien a voir avec nos Hollows. Le garganta ouvert dans le ciel me laissa malgré tout un peu perplexe, car cela voulait sûrement dire qu'Aizen était au courant de la situation et qu'il nous surveillait toute la nuit. Mes désirs fûrent rapidement exaucés car un monstre s'approcha de moi en m'assénant un coup de griffe que je para avec le plat de ma lame, reculant sous le choc en gardant mes appuis, ce fut ensuite a mon tour de donner un coup vertical confiant que la bête esquiva avec des réflexes de dingue, puis il m'attaqua sur le coté en effleurant mon épaule, et je me décida alors a y aller a ma manière, la manière la plus dure qui soit a mes yeux car elle me fatiguais a une vitesse surprenante : j'allais utiliser mon shikai. Je leva mon épée qui avait une teinte lugubre avec la faible lumière de la nuit, et un coup me la fit rapidement baisser pour pouvoir bloquer une griffe qui alla malgré tout m'écorcher la cuisse, et je me dépêcha de m'enfuir par peur de ne pas pouvoir le combattre. Je passa la faible distance qui me séparait de la porte et m'effondra derrière en me tenant la jambe, une simple égratinure me faisant souffrir a la mort. Quand je leva les yeux, la situation n'en était que pire car je savais très bien ce qui allait arriver ensuite. Byakuya Kuchiki attrapa une solution verdâtre sur la table, la solution spéciale de Retsu Unohana, capitaine de la 4ème divison, division des médecin, qui avait fait une solution a base d'alcool pur et de divers éléments chimiques. Il s'approcha de moi en me clouant au sol, puis je crus voir son sourire bouger un peu, mais trop faiblement pour que je sache si c'était vrai ou que mon cerveau me jouait seulement des tours, il versa un peu du contenu de la bouteille sur ma jambe, puis je crois que le cri qui s'ensuivit pouvait même être entendu a l'autre bout de la Soul Society tellement la douleur était intense. Le produit m'arrachait littéralement la jambe déjà meurtrie . Quand je rouvris enfin les yeux et regarda ma jambe, elle était aussi neuve que si je ne m'étais jamais battue, mais cela ne plaisait pas au riche qui m'infligea une nouvelle coupure a l'autre jambe et recommença son traitement. Il fit de même pour mes bras, me donnant la soudaine envie de partir a toutes jambes atrophiées, mais il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Quand il eut fini de me torturer, le soleil pointait déjà le bout de son nez en faisant fuir les monstres encore présents, et il m'envoya a l'académie aussi simplement que cela. Quand je sortis dehors, je retrouva Yachiru dans une position de conquérante un peu ridicule, mais elle se tenait debout sur une pile de cadavres de monstres. Elle se tourna vers moi, un grand sourire sadique aux lèvres ce qui me fis tenter de disparaître discrètement, mais elle sauta sur mes épaules pour me harceler en riant_

-J'ai réussi ! J'ai survis une nuit avec tout les méchants !

-Survécu, yachiru, survécu.

_Le coup de poing qu'elle me donna et qui me brisa le nez net me laissa penser qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment aimé ma remarque, et elle sembla tout oublier en me demandant d'avancer, une sucette en bouche comme a son habitude, et il ne valait mieux pas y toucher si je ne voulais pas finir en plusieurs morceaux éparpillés et couverts de sel, de rouille et autres instruments de torture, que yachiru appelait ses instruments de jeux. Je me laissa entraîner en maudissant mentalement la personne qui a souhaité ça de moi, Kenpachi Zaraki, le gros baraqué a cheveux clochettes qui portait toujours un bandeau sur l'oeil, un véritable enfoiré qui ne pense qu'à se battre tout le temps, ce qui explique a mon avis l'éducation de Yachiru. Je regardais l'académie au loin, et vit qu'elle avait totalement résisté aux monstres malgré les barrières artisanales faites par les étudiants fautes de pouvoir en avoir qui sont faites par leurs véritables producteurs. Et puis d'un coup, le monde sembla se bloquer quand on m'attrapa par le col avec yachiru et nous emmena jusque devant un senkaimon _

-Yachiru-Fukataicho et Miss Kiryu, vous allez nous suivre pendant la protection du faux Karakura. Il n'y a aucun moyen d'y échapper, et vous n'avez en aucun cas le droit de ne pas y participer.

_Je resta un moment silencieuse en comprenant le sens de sa phrase. Aizen allait véritablement mener un assaut, en fait. Cette idée me dépitait un peu, car cela voudrait dire que je retrouverais ma sœur. _


	6. 4,5 : L'attaque

**Mon rythme d'upload sera très irrégulier. Je remercie aussi tout ceux qui m'ont toujours soutenus par des critiques (bonnes ou mauvaises) et par des conseils (bons je l'espère) Donc notamment Straussaka, MarluxiaVolcage, Damas2222, Le Guest qui a posté la review.**_  
_

**Je remercie aussi tout les gens IRL qui m'auront aidés, notamment mes professeurs : Mme. Dupuis, M. Troadec, M. Rouillé  
**

**Tout les auteurs de fanfiction que j'aime bien et que je n'ai pas retenus  
**

**Tout les auteurs des livres que j'aime  
**

**Bref, je remercie tout ceux qui ont joués ne serais-ce qu'un petit rôle dans l'écriture de cette fanfiction, donc par extension vous aussi, lecteur.  
**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et laissez des Reviews si vous aimez (ou n'aimez pas) Je les accueillerais a bras ouverts.  
**

_C'était le jour J, il était temps de mener l'attaque contre Aizen et d'en finir avec lui dans la fausse karakura, superbe planning que voilà, non ? Nous étions justement regroupés devant un senkaimon, prêt a aller sur terre a tout moment sous les ordres du soutaicho qui semblait comme attendre lui même un signal venu d'au dessus, et l'atmosphère était si lourde que personne n'osait parler sous peine de se voir totalement écrasé par les regards des autres. Au bout d'un moment, le vieil homme s'éclaircit la gorge, attirant ainsi l'attention de tout le monde, s'en assurant de lui même, puis après il prit lentement la parole, cherchant chacun de ses mots ce qui montrait bien que la situation était vraiment critique._

-Mesdames et Messieurs, si je vous ai réunis en ce jour, c'est pour en finir définitivement avec le traître du nom de Sosuke Aizen. Je vous prierais de faire très attention car nous ne pouvons pas tous vous sauver, donc ne vous mettez pas dans une situation trop délicate et réfléchissez avant d'attaquer, compris ? Très bien, vous pouvez avancer

_J'avais comme une boule dans le ventre et mes jambes semblaient refuser de bouger, mais je me vit bien obligée d'avancer malgré tout, même si je savais que je n'en ressortirait pas où dans un état pitoyable, je pensais qu'il fallait absolument que je m'enfuisse a toutes jambes, mais j'en était bien incapable, et je passa alors le point de non retour, traversant le senkaimon pour tomber en plein cœur de la ville de Karakura_

**PoV Nina**

_Je rentra dans la salle de réunion un peu en avance comme a mon habitude et je pris place avec ma fraccion sur les deux premiers sièges a la droite directe d'Aizen, restant silencieuse et d'un air calme comme a mon habitude. Au bout d'un long moment de silence et de souvenirs de ma part, tout les autres arrivèrent plus bruyamment que des gamins de primaires, ils étaient soient suréxcités soit surapeurés, et ils prirent lentement place autour de l'énorme table. Une fois qu'ils eurent tous le fessier sur leur chaise, Notre maître tapa du poing violemment sur la table pour attirer l'attention de ses subordonnés et de ses esclaves._

-Aujourd'hui est le jour de mon ascension, car nous allons pouvoir recueillir suffisamment d'âmes pour créer l'Oken. En effet, nous allons détruire Karakura.

_Un brouhaha s'ensuivit presque immédiatement, entre les incrédules qui croyaient que c'était juste une énorme blague de sa part, bien qu'il n'ait aucun humour, et les plus pessimistes qui disaient que s'était une embuscade. _

-Et ne parlons pas trop, plus nous tardons et plus les risques sont grands.

_Tout le monde passa au travers d'un garganta fraîchement ouvert pour atterrir a quelques rues de leur concurrents, mais ça, personne ne le savait encore._

_**Entrée dans un U.A qui changera pas grand chose mais si en fait.**_

_J'étais a la tête d'une armée d'arrancars avec ma fraccion, et nous étions tout les deux prêtes au combat. Je m'approcha des ennemis rapidement avec un peu de crainte que je ne transcrivais pas sur mon visage. En vérité, je paniquais totalement et je n'avais qu'une seule envie : de me cacher, de m'enfuir le plus loin d'ici. Ma respiration empira bien vite, suffisamment pour que je ressente des difficultés a marcher, et je m'arrêta alors en face des Shiningamis, puis dispersa tout le monde y compris ma fraccion et continua d'avancer seule. Je savais très bien où j'allais, et la plupart de nos adversaires aussi étaient déjà partis au combat. Je faisait maintenant face a Kyoraku Shunsui, le capitaine au chapeau de paille, et a son ami Jushiro Ukitake, aux cheveux blancs et a l'air toujours bienveillant. Je dégaina ma lame et m'approcha de Shunsui qui était déjà assis au sol, me regardant avec son air habituel sans aucune méchanceté ni aucune peur._

-Je dois te tuer.

-Dis pas de conneries, Nina-Chan !

_Je lui envoya un rapide coup vertical qui, en plus d'être hésitant, était totalement imprécis de par mon manque d'air, et le capitaine le para d'ailleurs plutôt facilement en souriant, puis m'envoya toujours aussi calmement, ne semblant pas bien comprendre mon véritable but :_

_-_Allons, tu as autant envie de te battre que moi ! Allez, assied toi

_Ce fut a ce moment que l'homme aux cheveux gris, qui lui non plus n'avait pas perdu son air souriant, semblant faire totalement confiance a son ami, s'anima lentement. Il se leva et s'approcha de moi, les mains bien visibles et ses sabres rangés comme signe de paix, puis il me parla d'une voix douce :_

-Tu ne peux pas te battre comme ça, tu t'effondrerais au moindre effort.

_Je garda mon air calme, évitant de lâcher mes larmes de joie et de honte, évitant de rougir, évitant de m'effondrer au sol en me noyant d'excuses, je me contenta de rester là, debout, le regard fixe. Après avoir réfléchi, je posa mon sabre entre Shunsui et Ukitake avant de me reculer un peu, gardant a peine assez de reiatsu dans mon vrai moi pour survivre un petit moment_

-Kiyone est avec la femme cerf.

-Emilou Appaci, « Apache », Fraccion de Tia Hallibel... Merci.

_Je me dirigea alors vers sa position, tentant au maximum de rester droite, avec le cœur lourd et les larmes aux yeux. Je savais ce qu'il me restait a faire, et j'allais le faire, il fallait absolument que je lui vienne en aide même si c'était la dernière chose que je devais faire dans ma vie. Je me cacha dans un coin du combat, derrière un batiment pour être encore plus furtive et ne plus pouvoir me faire voir, surveillant Kiyone d'un œil paniqué mais calme a la fois, j'acceptais ma fatalité silencieusement en attendant le bon moment. L'arrancar chargea un cero dans sa corne et l'envoya au loin, et je me jeta sur la trajectoire de ce dernier en souriant silencieusement, et le cero heurta mon corps pour l'envoyer a terre, le tuant sur le coup malgré la grande douleur de la brûlure et l'amertume de mourir d'une manière aussi conne. La vérité était que j'avais laissé mon esprit dans mon sabre qui fait office de vrai corps. Malgré tout, je pouvais encore voir ce qui se passait dans mon faux corps tandis que Shunsui et Ukitake me comparait a leurs sabres avec l'humour qui leur était commun. Kiyone me regardais avec un regard attristé, puis elle s'approcha de moi avec lenteur, semblant ne pas vouloir savoir ce qui m'était réellement arrivé mais plutôt pour retarder au maximum la réalité. Elle se pencha ensuite sur moi pour écouter mon cœur, et je pus voir quelques larmes tomber au sol. Elle pleurait de ma mort, et je crois que je venais de faire une connerie_

Eh, Shunsui, j'aurais bien un problème

{De quoi s'agit-il ?}

_Je lui fis un signe intérieur d'attendre, ne pouvant pas le voir mais pouvant malgré tout intéragir avec, et la pression montait toujours quand mon amie se releva, sabre dégainé et pointé sur son adversaire, ayant une pression si opprimante que je doutais de sa survie._

_-_Allez, laisse moi te tuer, _demanda Apache avec ironie, _que tu puisses rejoindre ta copine...

_Elle avait dit le mot de trop, et la jeune fille refondit en larme sous mes yeux, tombant a genoux sur le sol, et la panique venait d'atteindre un niveau si haut que je croyais que j'allais imploser_

Kiyone... Dans les emmerdes...

_La rousse pris la parole d'une voix brisée, tenant toujours aussi fermement son sabre en main_

-Je vais te tuer... Puis je vais me tuer...

_Je répéta exactement la même phrase a mon ancien capitaine qui se mis directement en route avec son ami, sachant très bien où se déroulait le combat, et ils le trouvèrent d'ailleurs dans un des meilleurs moments : La jeune femme se tenait face a l'arrancar a terre, quasiment morte, la dominant de toute sa splendeur en la torturant, les larmes toujours au coins des yeux. Puis d'un coup, elle tomba en sol, englobée dans une lumière rouge dûe au geki de Kyoraku_

{Si je t'aide, tu promets de revenir me voir, même si cela prend un mois ou 200 ans ?}

C'est promis.

_Nous concluons notre pacte silencieux et le capitaine attrapa la Shiningami sur son épaule en la ramenant vers le senkaimon, puis il jeta mon sabre sur le corps sans vie et je me releva silencieusement avant de m'en aller vers la position de ma fraccion, ignorant totalement ce que j'allais y trouver._

**PoV Serah**

_Le signal avait été donné de se répartir dans la ville a la recherche d'une cible a notre hauteur mais je ne le comprenais pas trop et je me dirigea donc dans un sens au hasard a l'aveugle, ignorant totalement si il y avait une personne vivante ou simplement un hollow, je ne voulais de toute façon pas le savoir, ça ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid qu'il y ait quelqu'un ou personne. Je trouva malgré tout une personne a l'apparence très familière que je ne pensais jamais retrouver, surtout pas sous cette apparence ni dans ces conditions. En m'approchant d'elle, la seule chose que je me pris fut un coup de poing, m'envoyant a terre dans un petit râle de douleur, me relevant difficilement avec la soudaine envie de lui hurler dessus toutes les insultes de mon vocabulaire. Je savais qu'elle était violente mais pas a ce point là quand même ! Elle me renvoya un autre poing que je para du plat de ma lame mais qui m'envoya malgré tout valser en arrière, et je me jeta sur elle pour contrer chacun de ses coups avec un coup de sabre de puissance équivalente ou supérieure, mais je m'en prenais plus dans la face qu'elle qui ne semblait d'ailleurs rien ressentir du tout. Au bout d'un moment, je pris appui sur son épaule et la lui déboita violemment en m'appuyant dessus dans un salto arrière qui me surpris même moi et j'atterris sur le sol silencieusement. Notre combat se poursuivit a une main chacun où n'importe quelle faille exploitée par son adversaire aurait été mortelle, ou la mort était omniprésente et ou a tout moment ils pouvaient lancer un assaut suicide de désespoir. Je continua d'envoyer des coups de sabre rapides, m'assurant que ma garde sois suffisante, et je me recula brusquement en envoyant un shakkaho sur Tatsuki qui se recula, légèrement brûlée, et contra en m'envoyant un Cero. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'étions disposées a utiliser la véritable puissance de nos pouvoirs. Nous avons ainsi continué a combattre pendant de longs moments, nous épuisant peu a peu et épuisant notre environnement par la même occasion. A un moment, mon ennemie s'arrêta brusquement de se battre en faisant de petites courbettes et je n'osa pas me tourner par crainte que ce soit Aizen qui soit dans mon dos – Voire même pire ! _

_Nous restions un moment dans cette position plutôt étrange sans que j'ose me retourner alors qu'elle était juste dans mon dos, et avec un Arrancar qui ne se relevait jamais, constamment plié en deux sur elle même. Quand elle se releva enfin, je sentis un toucher sur mon épaule que je ne conaîssait que trop bien. Je tourna lentement les talons en prenant une grande inspiration, et je fis face a ma sœur, nous étions quasiment collées, respirant en totale synchro malgré que je sois fatiguée. Nous nous regardions pendant longtemps, cherchant quoi dire a l'autre pour ces retrouvailles et la meilleure chose que nous trouvions a faire fut de nous prendre dans nos bras dans une étreinte lourde de sens au point que nous n'avions maintenant plus rien a nous dire. Malgré tout, il y avait des points que j'aurais bien aimé mettre au clair, et ce fut ce que je fis_

-Pourquoi est-tu là ?

_Elle pointa Tatsuki du doigt en me faisant me tourner vers elle, et je ne réflechissait alors déjà plus a ce que j'allais dire, je savais déjà à quoi m'attendre, mais je tenta malgré tout une question timide dont je pensais déjà connaître la réponse :_

-Qui as tu tué ?

-Personne, par contre je suis morte.

_Je ne compris pas trop le sens de sa phrase et elle me l'expliqua en voyant mon visage, prenant tout le temps nécessaire, elle m'expliqua donc ce que ça voulais dire qu'elle était morte, qu'il fallait absolument que je me taise pour ne pas faire de fausse joie a Kiyone et pleins d'autres trucs moins importants les uns que les autres. Ensuite, une fois notre conversation finie et mes adieux faits a ma sœur, je m'avança rapidement vers le Senkaimon et le traversa d'une traite_

_**A vous autres, amis Rollistes, vous pourrez trouver le lien de mon forum RP dans mon profile**__  
_


End file.
